There is ample evidence showing that the host immune system plays a significant role in the pathogenesis of periodontal diseases. However, it is clear that the mechanisms involved in this process are very complicated, and a better understanding of these mechanisms may help in the management of these diseases. Early-onset periodontitis represent a suitable model for studying the significance of the immune system in the destruction of periodontal tissues. We used subjects from the clinical study of early-onset periodontitis for this study. Blood samples were collected from these subjects and were analyzed for humoral immune responses and neutrophil function. The study of the relationship between these assays and the disease process in early-onset periodontitis is in progress.